


Rule 5 - Never Ask Sylvain For Romantic Advice

by Floople_Doople



Series: Monas-Daily Life (The Dadleth Chronicles) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Byleth is not named Byleth here, Dadleth, Divine Pulse (Fire Emblem), Divine Pulse used outside of battle, Fluff, HIS KIDS NOW as he gets ready to fight their shitty parents, Humor, I'm beginning a brand new tag, LOOK DADLETH'S KIDS CAN AND WILL CALL HIM DAD IN THEIR HEADS AND YOU CANNOT CHANGE MY MIND, M/M, Parental My Unit | Byleth, Probably ooc, and I need something to distinguish Byleth from Dadleth, do i care? no, even if Sylvain trips up sometimes because having a GOOD parental figure isnt something hes used to, he goes by Adel actually because im dumb and i like the name okay, how in the hey heckity hey do i tag, i cant believe that has its own tag, it doesn't really show up in this fic but the byleth here is basically the dad of all the students, oh yeah, this is MY found family I get to choose the dynamics, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Sylvain was nervous. Very, very nervous. Why? Because Professor Adel had asked him to stay after class, and when Dad asked you to stay after class, it usually wasn't for anything good.(if you read the tags, you know exactly where this is going)
Relationships: Implied/Referenced My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Monas-Daily Life (The Dadleth Chronicles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Rule 5 - Never Ask Sylvain For Romantic Advice

**Author's Note:**

> SEVERAL NOTES  
> 1) Byleth is male and referred to as Adel here, because that is the name I give to Dadleth  
> 2) Adel is older than all of the students, pre-timeskip being 30 and post being 35  
> 3) YOU WILL PRY DADLETH FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS  
> 4) EVEN IF IT DOESN'T SHOW IN THIS FIC HE LOVES AND ADORES ALL OF HIS KIDS. EVEN IF THEY MESS WITH HIM SOMETIMES.

Sylvain, admittedly, felt a little bit worried. 

Correction, he felt  _ extremely _ worried. 

Why did he feel so worried? Because at the end of class, Professor Adel had asked him to “see him after class”! If it had been anyone else asking him, he would’ve been more than fine with it, but this was Dad - er, Professor, he needed to stop slipping up like that - asking him! Sylvain could almost  _ feel _ the oncoming lecture crawling up his spine!

….He’d like to think he was exaggerating, but he remembered the last time he got lectured by Dad -  _ the Professor dammit _ \- and how it still haunted him to this day. The same could be said for anyone else lectured by him, Sylvain was ready to bet his entire allowance on it - though that was a story for another day.

The point was,  _ Sylvain was not ready to be lectured today _ . And he didn’t even know what he’d done this time! Was he slacking off too much during class? Did he catch wind of Sylvain’s newest exploits? Did he fail the last test?! Just trying to figure out what he’d done was driving him insane!

Alas, the time of reckoning was here. He could not delay the inevitable any longer - it was time to face judgment for whatever sins he had committed...this time. He swears that he hadn’t even done anything! 

Slowly - or, as slowly as he could - he walked up to the Professor’s desk, trying to calm his nerves. His other classmates had all already left - Dimitri had only given him a sad shake of the head before leaving him to his fate, the absolute traitor - and he was to face whatever lay ahead on his own. 

He took a deep, deep breath...before plastering on as best a smile as he could (might as well try to soften the blow, right?) and greeting Professor Adel in the most cheerful voice he could manage. “Heya Professor! S-So uh, what’d ya want to talk to me about?”

Professor Adel looked at him for a moment, before giving him a confused look. “You don’t have to force a smile. You aren’t in trouble, I promise.”

That actually managed to get the smile to drop from Sylvain’s face. More out of confusion than anything. “Wait, what?”

“Did you think that I was going to lecture you?” Professor Adel tilts his head when he asks that, and if he had been anyone else, Sylvain might’ve thought he was being mocked.

But no, he could tell that his dad - his  _ professor _ \- was being genuine with his question. 

“You can’t blame me for wondering!” Sylvain nervously laughed, folding his hands behind his head. “Last time you told me to stay after class, I got an hour-long lecture about my exploits…”

Sylvain couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at the memory. Professor Adel seemed confused at that, but he didn’t say anything about it. 

“...well, that aside…” Professor Adel paused for a moment, seemingly thinking about what he was going to say. “The reason I told you to stay after class was because I wished to ask you about something.”

“You wanted to ask me something?” Sylvain felt beyond surprised, truthfully. He was pretty sure his eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. What on earth would the professor have to ask him about? And should he feel nervous or not? 

Professor Adel took a deep breath, before…

“I wanted to ask how you would ask someone out.”

…

**_What?_ **

Nevermind what Sylvain said earlier, he’s pretty sure his eyes had just bugged out of his skull! The confusion felt it was bouncing around his head! Did his dad really just ask him for advice on how to ask someone out? How in the hell was he supposed to deal with this scenario?

“R-Real funny joke, Professor,” Sylvain said, desperately hoping that it was indeed a joke. “What did you really want to ask me?”

Much to his dismay, Professor Adel just stayed quiet. Very quiet.

“O-Oh.” Sylvain laughed, though it rang hollow to even himself. “You’re actually serious.”

Now Sylvain had to actually  _ answer _ him. What the hell was he supposed to say? And more importantly...did he  _ have  _ to be serious? Logically speaking, yes, he was supposed to be serious with his answer; and not just because this was his professor.

However, Sylvain was not known for being a very logical person. So, the next course of action would be…

“You could always just take them in your arms, dip them low, and then kiss them!” Sylvain said brightly, not at all thinking about the lecture he was going to get with this inevitably backfired in his face. But  _ Goddess _ it would be so worth it all to see it happen.

Professor Adel was quiet. Very quiet. 

Then, much to Sylvain’s shock, his professor’s face began turning  _ pink _ ! Before turning  _ bright red _ ! And it wasn’t just his cheeks, Sylvain swore his entire head turned red! 

“No.”

“What? Why-?”

“ _ NO. _ ”

Either the idea was too embarrassing for Professor Adel, or he had seen right through Sylvain’s admittedly hare-brained scheme. Well, more hare-brained than usual. Damn, now he had to come up with an actual answer…

“Well, you could just go the normal courting route y’know,” Sylvain pointed out, shrugging. “Flowers, gifts, the usual. Not sure what else you wanted me to tell you…”

Professor Adel seemed to think about Sylvain’s second answer, before nodding. 

“Alright then. Thank you, Sylvain. That’s all I wished to ask you.”

Sylvain nodded and gave a little salute. “Well, if that’s really it, I’ll be on my way. See ya later Professor, and good luck with...whatever you’re trying to do!” 

And with that, he quickly turned on his heel and left the room, swearing that he could hear laughter behind him.

\-----------

Back in the classroom,  _ Adel was having the worst time of his life _ .

Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. But with how loudly Sothis was  _ cackling  _ at him, and how hot his face burned...he might as well be. 

What Sylvain did not - and if Adel could help it,  _ would never in a million years _ \- know was that Adel actually listened to his first suggestion.  _ He actually listened.  _ **_Like an idiot._ **

In hindsight, asking for romantic advice from Sylvain of all people was probably a very bad idea to begin with. No wonder he gave him such silly advice.  _ And yet he still listened. _

Adel had never been more thankful for the Divine Pulse than he did then. The minute Seteth’s face began turning red, most likely out of anger, Adel had activated the Divine Pulse before Seteth could say anything. And while he had gone back in time to erase his mistakes, that didn’t stop Sothis from  _ laughing _ so  hard. 

“I cannot believe this! The Ashen Demon, thinking that taking advice from a  _ skirt-chaser _ was a  _ good _ idea!  _ And actually following through on it! _ ” Sothis practically cackled, doubling over as she let Adel know just how  _ stupid _ he had been. 

Not that he blamed her, that was a pretty stupid decision,  _ but  _ **_still_ ** .

Adel buried his head in his hands and groaned. Why, oh  _ why _ did he think to ask Sylvain? He didn’t even remember what had led him to ask his own student for advice to begin with!

....That’s a lie, he remembered perfectly why he asked Sylvain instead of any of his coworkers. Manuela was...well, out of the question for multiple reasons. He wasn’t even sure if Hanneman cared about romance, same could be said about Catherine and Shamir, Alois wouldn’t be helpful in the slightest, he  _ refused _ to ask his own father or Gilbert,  _ asking Rhea was definitely out of the question _ , Jeritza definitely did not know or care about romance at all, and Seteth was the person he wanted to ask out! 

So maybe he had been a little desperate! Very desperate even! Goddess, even in his desperation, he should have realized that asking his  _ students _ , flames even asking  **_Sylvain_ ** should have been where the line was drawn. 

...Well, at least Sylvain seemed to give decent advice  _ this _ time. Now if only Sothis would stop laughing at him…

(The next day, Sylvain would willingly admit that his eyes had nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the professor nervously asking Seteth to tea. And while he was  _ more  _ than relieved that he had seen through Sylvain’s bullshit...he kind of wished that Professor Adel had been gullible enough to fall for Sylvian’s terrible advice, if only to see what face Seteth would’ve made.)


End file.
